


it had no eyes

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [14]
Category: Attack the Block (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are no lost boys wielding swords and bats and firecrackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it had no eyes

**Author's Note:**

> the title is the prompt, sam's pov. 
> 
> this movie is an absolute fucking gem.

She runs through the entire block with him and his rag-tag gang and she does not see a thing. To say that she is blind to their situation is not wrong. Because if Sam thought those little boys with a water soaker larger than half their size were children. 

Well, Moses is a boy too.

This feels more alien than anything that could be coming for them when she steps through the doors of 191. It is that singular reply, that single word that makes her think this is the worst fucking idea anyone in this block has ever had. Because this changes everything.

He is fucking _fifteen_.

And the best reply Sam can construct from mind to tongue is a simple, “You look older.” 

Like that is some kind of compliment as it resonates in the empty flat.

Moses is fifteen years old and there is something about how he simply admits to this that makes her want to throw up at the thought of it all. 

If there’s nothing else Sam comes to by the first light of daybreak, paying for their bail with money she barely has, she comes to this. These are no lost boys wielding swords and bats and firecrackers that hurt her ears and make the retina of her eyes flare up with remnants of flashes in the aftermath.

Running wild on these streets, they are not bad. 

If at all.


End file.
